Atte: Alguien que te ama
by Krishna Corvus
Summary: Chase recibe una carta un tanto perturbadora de parte de Jack, haciéndolo cambiar su forma de pensar acerca del pelirrojo. Aunque demasiado tarde Jack se fue y lo dejo. Slash aunque sea muy superficialmente. M, por su lenguaje y contenido.
1. La Carta

Atte

Atte.: Alguien que te ama

By: cat666

Resumen: Chase recibe una carta un tanto perturbadora de parte de Jack, haciéndolo cambiar su forma de pensar acerca del pelirrojo. Aunque demasiado tarde Jack se fue y lo dejo.

Nota de autora: Los personajes de duelo Xiaolin (Xiaolin Showdown) no me pertenecen, son propiedad de WB y no se quien. Este fic tiene una insinuación yaoi (Relación hombre- hombre) a quien no le guste este genero pueden retirarse.

Espero y disfruten el capitulo.

†††††† The Dark Angel †††††† †††††† The Dark Angel ††††††

Chase miraba al Jack-bot que ya hacia frente a su trono, el robot le había entregado los Shen Gong Wus, del chico Spicer, junto a una carta dirigida a el claramente enviada por el joven pelirrojo.

La abrió dispuesto a leerla, en otras circunstancias la hubiera roto o arrugado y arrojado por allí, pero en ese momento no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer por lo que estaba aburrido. Al desdoblarla notó que estaba escrita pequeña pero fácil de leer y muy fina, como si Spicer hubiera cuidado cada detalle de la escritura.

-Veamos que quiere el gusano ahora- Dijo mientras la leía.

»» §¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§ «« (Aquí empieza la carta)

_Chase Young:_

_Me encuentro aquí en la oscuridad del laboratorio oyendo a los rayos caer a la tierra, y a las gotas de lluvias chocar contra los tejados de la mansión, ¿Sabes algo? Odio las noches así, me hacen recordar cuando en mi niñez no podía dormir por temor a este fenómeno, y no podía ir a la habitación de mis padres para refugiarme en sus brazos como haría cualquier niño haría, no, porque mis padres nunca se encontraban, siempre me dejaban al cuidado de la niñera porque ellos tenían negocios que atender… j aja j aja, pero lo curioso es que esta noche no temo a los rayos, de echo siento que por primera vez en mi vida, el clima, la naturaleza por así decirlo, esta en sintonía con mis emociones, se que esto te sonara cursi pero, en este momento esta lloviendo en mi interior, en mi corazón. (_"¿A donde quieres llegar con esto Spicer?"- Fue el pensamiento que cruzo la mente de Chase en ese momento).

_¿Sabes la razón? No de seguro no quieres o no puedes acordarte de nada que tenga que ver conmigo, nada que tenga que ver con "__El Gusano__" así que te lo diré, ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que fui a tu ciudadela? ¿Cuando después de mucho rogar por tus atenciones te ofrecí mi cuerpo? ¿Sí._

_Bueno te tengo que confesar que durante ese corto periodo de tiempo que duro fui el hombre más feliz en la faz de la Tierra, fui feliz al momento en que te acercaste a mi con esa sonrisa tuya que me parece tan sensual, cuando empezaste a rasgar mis ropas y a morder mi cuello tan fuerte que empezó a brotar sangre de las heridas, pero, aún así no me dolió, tampoco me dolió cuando me penetraste, sin preparación alguna, no me importo, porque eras tu el que estaba reclamando mi virginidad y para mi eso era muy importante. Cuando terminaste dentro de mi, quise llorar de felicidad, pero no me diste tiempo, es mas ni me diste tiempo de decirte cuanto me había gustado, ya que me sacaste prácticamente a patadas de tu ciudadela, medio desnudo, en medio de la noche, me cerraste la puerta en la cara, solo diciéndome un "Lárgate Gusano". Eso me dolió, me dolió mucho, aún me sigue doliendo, pero ya no tanto como aquel día, ese día sentí como si mi corazón se rompiera en millones de pedazos, tantos que yo creo que nada ni nadie podrá arreglarlo. Pero sinceramente no te culpo, yo me ofrecí a ti, como si fuera una vil puta y me disculpo sinceramente, espero que me perdones por el atrevimiento._

_Pero creo que ya ni te acordabas de eso, puesto que ya han pasado dos semanas, dos semanas en las que no he sabido nada de ti, es mas no he sabido nada de nadie ni del mundo a mi alrededor, ya que no he salido del laboratorio, muy apenas eh salido para alimentarme como Dios manda, eh estado muy ocupado con los Jack-bots para que te entreguen esta carta junto a mis Shen Gong Wus, aunque se que a ti no te gustan utilizarlos, también los programe para entregar otras cartas a otras personas, pero no diré a quienes._

_Te diré algo que se que te alegrara mucho, cuando recibas esto yo ya no estaré pare molestarte, a ti ni a nadie más, me iré lejos a un lugar que tu no podrás entrar nunca, o que espero que no llegues allá dentro de miles y miles de años, puesto a que eres inmortal._

_Perdón, eh empezado a llorar y las lágrimas están corriendo la tinta de la pluma, me contendré un poco más._

_Dime… ya sabes o te imaginas que voy a hacer, ¿Cierto? Se que me dirás que soy un entupido cobarde, por huir así del mundo pero no lo puedo evitar, ya no lo logró soportar, porque me duele, me duele mucho Chase, es un dolor que se que nunca desaparecerá, no es un dolor físico ni mental, simplemente es algo que esta allí y me nubla la razón. Ya había estado allí antes, de echo desde que las personas me despreciaban por mi albinismo o por mi consiente intelectual. Hubo una vez que desapareció, de echo fue cuando Wuya dependía de mi, pero cuando ya no me necesito volvió, y se intensifico con el constante rechazó de la bruja, con tu constante rechazo, hasta que el día que me echaste ya no lo soporte más, fue un dolor tan insoportable que me cegó completamente._

_De verdad lamento todas las molestias que te cause, perdóname por favor, pero si no lo quieres hacer lo entenderé._

_Adiós Chase, espero que al fin seas feliz con esto._

_Atte.: Alguien que te ama _

_Y aún después de la muerte lo hará._

_Jack Spicer._

»» §¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§ ««

Había terminado de leer la carta, estaba sorprendido, ¿Jack Spicer Le había enviado una carta suicida? Un dolor en el pecho hizo que se fijara de nuevo en la carta, como si estuviese buscando entre-líneas algo que dijera "Hey, caíste, ¡Es una broma!", pero no, por mas que lo busco no lo encontró, solo eran tristes palabras de despedida escritas con un más triste color negro.

Se dirigió a la casa de los Spicer lo más rápido que podía, y al llegar a esta, inmediatamente se dirigió al laboratorio que se encontraba en el sótano.

Nunca podría haber estado preparado para aquella imagen que lo recibió, Jack Spicer sin vida, sentado en su silla para escritorio, con el cuchillo aún en su mano, y en sus muñecas dos cortes precisos en las venas.

Chase podría haber destruido a centenares de pueblos y miles de familias a sangre fría en su pasado, pero le impacto de verdad ver al pelirrojo sentado inerte, rodeado de un charco de sangre color carmín.

Se acerco lentamente al cuerpo inerte del pelirrojo, alzándolo de la silla, abrazándolo, casi al instante, dejándose caer en el charco de aquel líquido vital que le había pertenecido al más joven. Sus ojos escocían, en más de mil quinientos años nunca se había permitido llorar, pero ahora lloraba (si lloraba) por un muchacho de tan solo 17 años, que horas antes había considerado una plaga.

Las lagrimas corrían libremente por el rostro del inmortal, cayendo en la piel aún más blanca (Si se podía) del joven.

-Lo siento Jack, lo siento- Empezó a decir Chase con sinceridad- Perdóname por favor, por no haberlo impedido, por haberte tratado así.

Posó sus labios en los de Jack, como jamás había echo, sollozando, lanzó un grito desgarrador, que podría haber petrificado a cualquiera que pasara por allí en esos momentos.

»» §¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Antes que nada me gustaría decir que aunque en esta historia se haya puesto un suicidio, no apruebo para nada esta clase de acciones, de hecho se puede decir que estoy en eso del Antí-Suicidio, por lo que les recalco aquellas personas tan lindas que han leído esta historia, eviten auto lesionarse, por favor. Aclarado eso proseguiré.

En lo personal no me gustó la historia, dado a que no quería que Jack se muriera, y no quería dejar solo a Chase TT-TT pero no se pudo, tuve que matarlo, espero que me perdonen todas aquellas personas a las que les gustan los finales felices de Chase y Jack, pero como no quería dejar el fic así cuenta con un epilogo, por lo tanto espero que lo lean.

Acepto todo tipo de Reviews. Besos a Todas (os). Cuídense


	2. El Adios

Atte.: Alguien que te ama

By: cat666

Resumen: Chase recibe una carta un tanto perturbadora de parte de Jack, haciéndolo cambiar su forma de pensar acerca del pelirrojo. Aunque demasiado tarde Jack se fue y lo dejo.

Nota de autora: Los personajes de duelo Xiaolin (Xiaolin Showdown) no me pertenecen, son propiedad de WB y no se quien. Este fic tiene una insinuación yaoi (Relación hombre- hombre) a quien no le guste este genero pueden retirarse.

Espero y disfruten el capitulo.

†††††† **The Dark Angel †††††† †††††† The Dark Angel ††††††**

-Jack a pasado ya un año desde que decidiste quitarte la vida, sabes me entere que le enviaste una nota a Wuya "_Muérete Vieja Bruja Estupida_" j aja j aja debo mencionar que me gusto esa nota… la vieja estuvo buscándote, mi intención no era mencionarle lo que te había pasado pero como quiera lo hice. Recuerdo como reacciono cuando se lo conté, primero me miro incrédula, y después embozó una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, la mate, ¿Lo sabes?, la mate, no soporte como te maldecía, y se alegraba por tu tragedia, diciendo que era la mejor decisión que pudiste haber tomado, espero que la vieja bruja se este pudriendo en el infierno.-

-También me entere que le enviaste una carta como la mía a tus padres, despidiéndote de ellos, diciéndoles que lamentabas no haber sido el hijo que ellos querían, no se merecían tus disculpas, si me preguntas a mi, yo hubiera querido un hijo como tu, muy inteligente, capaz de hacer grandes proyectos con cosas pequeñas, que no se rindiera por casi nada. En fin a los muy malditos les valió un comino, ni les importo, ni siquiera fueron a buscarte, enviaron a los de la morgue para sacarte, y llevarte a cremar, gracias a todos los dioses, te saque antes.-

Aún no creo que te hayas ido Jack, te extraño mucho, como jamás había extrañado a alguien en todo mi pasado. Espero que seas feliz sea donde sea que estés, no te diré adiós Jack , sino algo que alguien me dijo una vez "No es un adiós, es un simple hasta luego, porque pronto nos veremos, en la vida y en la muerte siempre nos encontraremos". Bien Hasta Luego Jack. Te Amo.-

Deposito un beso en la lapida, donde momentos antes estaba arrodillado, contemplándola, y se fue rumbo a sus habitaciones.

Allí en medio del jardín de rosas de su ciudadela, a la sombra de un sauce llorón, rezaba una fría lapida:

_Jack Spicer_

_1990 – 2007 Q.E.P.D_

_._

_Aquí ya hace un joven_

_Que logro amar y hacer amar_

_A un corazón frío._

_Que la Luna vele_

_Tu sueño eterno._

_Atte.: Alguien que te ama, _

_Chase Young_

†††††† _**Fin **_**†††††† **__

†††††† **The Dark Angel †††††† **

Bien espero que le haya gustado tanto el capitulo anterior como este.

No tengo mucho que decir mas que GRACIAS POR LEER, j aja j aja XDD.

¿¿Reviews?? Acepto todo tipo de comentarios.

La frase que dice Chase es una mía, yo siempre se la repito a mis amigos ¡¡Así que la repetiré!!

_._

"_No es un adiós, es un simple Hasta luego_

_Porque pronto nos veremos_

_En la vida y en la muerte_

_Siempre nos encontraremos"_

J aja j aja. Adiós Besos a Todas (os).

†††††† _**cat666††††††**_


End file.
